Reuniting
by BlaineRedVientistWatson
Summary: ON HIATUS. A continuation from the first time Holly and Etheran leave from Etheran Claw's story. Holly and Etheran have returned with Sabrina to help Valkyrie and Skulduggery. What will happen? How will Holly and Etheran explain their disappearance?
1. It's Been A While

**(A/N) *Holly*: Hi guys! Featured in this story are the usual SkulPles crew, along with a few extra characters! This is based a few years after Mortal Coil, but I'll try not to add any spoilers for those who have not read it yet. If there are spoilers coming up, don't worry, you shall be warned! Holly, Etheran, Sabrina and Valkyrie are all over twenty, but look twenty/twenty-one, and have met once before. Except Sabrina, she's new in this one, but we love her anyway, right readers?**

***Readers*: WOOO, GO SABRINA!**

***Holly*: And what do we think of Etheran?**

***Readers*: ETHERAN ROCKS!**

***Holly*: That's right! (To see the story of when they met the first time, check out Etheran Claw's story, he's an awesome writer. This is NOT a continuation of Etheran's story, they simply met the same way. This is a different thing, Etheran's story will go where he wants it to.) Remember, this is my first ever story, so please be nice?**  
**Thank'n you!**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬SPOILER¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Skulduggery will NOT be using the facade, I don't really feel like it.**

**And I'll pretend Tanith was never taken over by the Remnant, I hated that part! D:**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬SPOILERFINISHED¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

***Magical Disclaimer*: Right, so no, I do NOT not own Skulduggery Pleasant, 'tis owned by the amazing Derek Landy, I do own a Gryffindor scarf however! :D**

**I, _Holly Swift_, own Holly Dawn Swift II, Rosette By-Gone, Samantha Incident, and Accilia (pronounced ah-seal-eeh-ah), Holly's Adept power,**

**_Etheran Claw_ owns Etheran Claw, but he let me use Etheran in my story because he's just that awesome,**

**_Sabrina Sparrow_ owns... Well, Sabrina Sparrow! xD**

**A Message to Sabrina: Dude, I can't find what's wrong with the PM-thing, and it's annoying! :( I'm sorry for causing trouble, and I am working hard to discover what the problem is.**

**A Message to Etheran: Lightbulb, cheers for this. I owe you one! You rock! Also, I changed Evanna's name, I hope you prefer Sam's! xD**

**And finally, the moment you've ALL been waiting for...**

**ON TO THE STORY! (A/N)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: It's Been A While._

Holly Swift glanced around, her red and gold Gryffindor scarf blowing in the strong wind. She held a hand up to shield her large, light grey eyes from the sunlight.

"Where did they say there were meeting us?" she asked her friend, Etheran Claw, a young man of around the same age. They had been friends for quite some time, and knew each other well.

"Whoa, wait, _they_?" his blue eyes widened in surprise, "I thought it was just Valkyrie?"

"Psshh, didn't you hear?" Sabrina Sparrow piped up, a close friend to Holly and Etheran, "Skulduggery was rescued from the portal!" Etheran checked a folder he had, one he received from some new junior detective, Rosette Bye-Gone, at the Sanctuary a half hour ago. They needed these folders as they had disappeared for a few years, and weren't aware of any new changes the Sanctuary had made.

"NO WAY! I can't wait to see that old bag 'o' bones! And Val too!"

"Really? Huh."

"What?" Etheran asked, curious as to what was going through Holly's mad mind.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips, "you just remember the LAST time we were sent to work with Valkyrie... And remember the time before that, when we were sent to work with another kid our age, what was her name, again? Sam...?"

"Samantha Incident," Etheran replied, grinding his teeth. Sabrina smirked. She knew where this was going.

"Ah yes, how is dear Samantha these days? You STILL obsessed with her?" Holly was grinning like a Cheshire Cat now. She enjoyed messing with her friend's head.

"Shut it, Holly," he growled, not wanting to remember how China Sorrows' long lost sister (who just so happened to have the same powers as her) had stunned Etheran. Holly was laughing like a madwoman now, getting strange looks from the few people who passed by. She sighed happily, and straightened up, checking her watch again. She growled.

"They're late," she began looking around sharply, "she promised that she wouldn't be late. We're on a tight enough schedule as it is!"

"Hush, 'Lee, here she comes."

A young woman dressed in all black with long dark hair was strolling up the path, smiling widely. Walking alongside her was a tall, thin man, wearing a smart black suit with accentuating off-white pinstripes. He was walking with his hat down low, and his scarf up high, so no-one could see the skull beneath. The duo slowed their stride, and stopped in front of Holly, Sabrina and Etheran. Holly looked up, and noticed that Skulduggery had big sunglasses on, and a fuzzy wig was on underneath the fedora.

She bowed, and when she stood she asked, "Skulduggery?" He tilted his head in a way that she knew he was smiling.

"Holly? Wow, how long has it been?" he stuck out a hand, by means of a hand-shake, but Holly brushed it off and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Too long!" she replied, stepping back. Etheran shook his hand, but stayed quiet. Holly turned to the dark haired girl, "Valkyrie?" Valkyrie nodded, her grin getting wider (if that was even possible).

"Holly!" she hugged the brunette, and turned to hug Etheran. "God, it's been ages! Where did you guys go?"

Holly shrugged, "We've been around."

Valkyrie held her hand out to Sabrina, who smiled lightly, "Hi Valkyrie, pleasure meeting you! Sabrina Sparrow's the name." Valkyrie smiled again, shook hands with Sabrina and turned to Holly.

"So what's been going on? Where did you disappear to? Who have you worked with? Whe-"

"Calm down, Val!" the short brunette laughed, overwhelmed by Valkyrie's many questions, "save them 'till later! We need to discuss YOU, mister!" she exclaimed, pointing to Skulduggery.

"Me? Me, as in, my wonderful self whom you all love and adore?"

Etheran nodded, his eyes closed, "There it is," he sighed.

"There what is?" Sabrina asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at the blue-haired mage.

"That God-awful ego of his." they all laughed, even Skulduggery.

Holly glanced around the street, surveying everything. "Look," she started, "we all need to talk. Catch up, tell our wondrously adventurous stories, and reminisce about the past, but we need to do so privately. I propose we head back to my flat. A fifteen minute walk at least, and there's space for all of us. Who agrees?" They all nodded, and Holly smiled. "Right, shall we head then?"

"We could just take the Bentley?" Skulduggery proposed, "It's just down the road."

"You still haven't destroyed that poor vehicle, Skul?" Etheran laughed, and Valkyrie started laughing too,

"Oh, no," she giggled, "no, no, this is his third!" They all burst out laughing, except Skulduggery, who was standing there with his arms crossed, "Oh, _hilarious_, Val, bloody brilliant..."

"Alright, alright," she smiled, holding back laughter, "shall we head?" They nodded and walked in the direction of Bentley III.

* * *

**And that's the first Chapter! It's not much, but it'll suffice.**

**Hope you liked it! Review, Subscribe, Favourite, LOVE, the usual!**

**Fairfarren,**  
**- Holly! :D**

**(PS: Bonus points and a dedication to anyone who got the Panic! At The Disco reference!)**


	2. A New Friend

**(A/N) *Holly*: Hello again, lovely readers! I have decided to add yet ANOTHER character to this story, and she belongs to my friend from school.**

**Thank you again to Sabrina Sparrow, for using my ideas, having my character in her story, and just being down right AMAZING! :D**

**_*Sabrina*: Too true..._**

**_*Holly*: Sabrina? How did you get into my authors note?_**

**_*Sabrina*: Snuck in. You need better security._**

**_*Holly*: But who's better security than Tarrant Hightopp, Jack Sparrow, Sweeney Todd, Edward Scissorhands, Ichabod Crane and Willy Wonka?_**

**_*Sabrina*: You know they're all played by the same person, yeah?_**

**_*Holly*: Does it matter!_**

**_*Sabrina*: Yes, basically you have Johnny Depp at the door, with a piece of clothing from each of the characters you just named__._**

**_*Holly*: Still, awesome!_**

**_*Sabrina*: (laughs)_**

**Thank you to Etheran Claw, for being an awesome writer and one of my closest friends. YOU ROCK LIGHTBULB! xD_  
_**  
**I suppose that's it. The *Magical Disclaimer* from the last Chapter will count for ALL of this story, top to bottom. Please don't sue me! xD**

***Adding To The Magical Disclaimer*: Sadly, I do not own Tarrant Hightopp, Jack Sparrow, Sweeney Todd, Edward Scissorhands, Ichabod Crane, nor Willy Wonka, they are owned by whoever owns them. Naturally, Johnny Depp owns himself, (wish I owned him...)**

**THANK YOU SABRINA SPARROW FOR BEING MY VERY FIRST REVIEW, THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU! :D**

**Right, on with Chapter Two! (A/N)

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: A New Friend._

* * *

Holly's flat was nice, not too big and not too small, plus there was plenty of room. There were two doors at the back wall, one led to her room while the other was a guest bedroom, with a window that displayed a beautiful view of Dublin City. Back in the main area, there was a living room type space, with a big fireplace surrounded by comfy sofas and armchairs, and a shiny black coffee table in the middle. The furniture followed a theme of dark blue, silver, black and dark green in places. To the right of that was a breakfast bar with four green bar stools. The counter top was granite, the same as in the kitchen. Said kitchen had silver presses, with handles in the shape of stars. The floor was wooden, but in the bathroom and kitchen it was blue tile, and in the bedrooms it was a black carpet.

"We're ba-ack!" Holly sung loudly. She had an amazing singing voice.

Rustling was heard in the guest bedroom, "Hang on!" a voice called, "I'll be out in a second!"

Holly hung her black hoodie on a coat rack beside the front door, but kept the scarf on. She was wearing a blue and yellow check shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a yellow t-shirt on underneath. She had gray skinny jeans, with rips at her knees. She wore big black boots that went up to just below her knees, with silver buckles. They looked heavy, but she moved around like they were light-weight. She strolled into the kitchen, tapping a teapot on her way to a press. Symbols on the teapot glowed yellow, and she took five mugs out of the press.

Holly looked through the gap in the wall where the breakfast bar was, and laughed.

"Don't just stand there! Make your selves at home!" Etheran had already took off the long jacket he wore, and hung it on the coat rack. He sat on a sofa and threw a fireball in the fireplace to light it. He was wearing a simple attire. Ripped black jeans, dark blue shirt, and black boots. His gray eyes were focused on the fire.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed his example, shrugging out of and hanging up their coats. Skulduggery took off his scarf and wig, but kept the hat on and sat on the arm of the armchair where Valkyrie was sitting down. Sabrina walked into the guest bedroom, talking to the mysterious person.

Holly walked out of the kitchen, carrying the five mugs (all of which had steam rising out of them) full of tea on a pretty little plastic serving tray. She stopped at the coffee table and pressed her finger on it. Instantly, five yellow circles glowed brightly on the black glossy surface. She placed four of the mugs on the circles, and held the last. With her free hand, she clicked her fingers and the little tray disappeared, but re-appeared in the kitchen sink with a clatter.

Skulduggery had his head tilted to the side, the way he held it when he was trying to figure something out.

"Let me guess," Holly started, and Skulduggery turned his skull in her direction, "you're wondering about the symbols, right?" she shrugged, "I had China teach me them a few years back, and we created all my furniture. Basically, most things in the kitchen, bathroom, my bedroom, and this living room, can be controlled manually or I just use the symbols."

"Impressive,"

"Indeed. The teapot works the same as hers, and most, if not all, of the kitchen appliances work the same. See the circles on the table?" Skulduggery nodded, "Temp. pads. They keep all sorts of crockery either hot or cold, you just have to think about which one you want, and what size you wanted, when you tap it.

"Only problem was that to get her to teach me, I had to give her information." Holly's light gray eyes darkened, and narrowed into slits.

"What did you tell her?" Valkyrie asked curiously.

"I gave her my Given name and my True name," Holly took a sip of her hot tea. The room was silent, and then-

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Etheran shouted at her, and Holly spat out the tea in surprise, "YOU SAID YOU TOLD HER WHERE WE WENT! You lied!"

" I WASN'T FINISHED!" she yelled back, and held her hand over the spilled tea. Hey eyes turned cloudy, and the tea evaporated in to the air. Her eyes turned their usual light gray and she continued, "As I was saying, I gave her names. Little did she know, they were fake. I mean, it wasn't as if she could use the Book of Names to find out, right? And besides, she has no books on the Avanti, and she has nothing on me. I asked- well, _forced_ her to tell me if she did or not." Holly glanced at Etheran, "She has nothing on you or the others, either. We're safe. And would you _really _want me to tell her where we've been?" "Etheran shook his head slowly, "and that's why I didn't."

The tension in the air was obvious, but disappeared when they heard Sabrina laugh.

She walked out of the guest bedroom, clutching her sides from laughing so much. A girl who looked around twenty followed her out, and was laughing too. She had curly brown hair, with a hairband with a pink rose pinned to it. She was wearing a brown long sleeved top, with "#1" on the front. She wore light blue jeans, ripped at the knees, that fell down over ruby red Converse.

They stopped laughing, and the un-named girl looked up and grinned at Holly and Etheran. She had a pretty face, with freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, and shining blue eyes.

"Holls! Etheran!" she exclaimed, "You guys were quick! You said you'd be an hour at least, and that was, what, forty-five minutes?"

"Hey," Etheran shrugged, "we thought we would be, but they arrived quicker than expected."

"_They?_ I thought it was just Valerie?"

"It's Valkyrie, actually," Valkyrie stood up, and Skulduggery watched her, "Valkyrie Cain."

"So wait, it's NOT Valerie?"

Valkyrie laughed and smiled, "No, but believe me, you're not the first to get it wrong."

"Dammit, Etheran!" she stomped her foot, "You said I was saying it right!"

"Yeah," he replied casually, "but you never asked if it was the right name!" They all burst out laughing at this, and eventually the girl joined in.

Holly sighed, and placed her mug on one of the yellow circles. "Anyway, Skulduggery, Val, this is Taylor Hathaway," Valkyrie shook hands with Taylor, Skulduggery tipped his hat to her. "Taylor, this is Skulduggery Pleasant, and Valkyrie Cain.

"Taylor here is my room mate, she owns the guest bedroom. We bought the flat a year or two ago, and changed it to our needs. Furniture, paint, symbols, all our work."

Holly laughed as she noticed Sabrina in the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards. "You hungry, Sabrina?"

She whirled around and looked at Holly, and nodded in response. Sabrina had blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail, and her dark brown eyes shone in the light. She was simply dressed wearing ripped black jeans, scuffed biker-boots, a midnight blue top with the sleeves ripped off, and fingerless leather gloves.

Holly nodded. "Ok," she looked at the group, "who's hungry?" All hands shot up, save Skulduggery's. "Right then, we'll order food, and talk afterward, agreed?" They nodded, and began searching through the flat for take-away menus, as the fire in the fireplace burned a calming yellow, and spread warmth all around.

* * *

**Ok, odd ending, I know, but I just couldn't think of anything else!**

**Again, hope you liked it! Review, Subscribe, Favourite, LOVE, the usual!**

**Fairfarren,**  
**- Holly :D**

**(PS: Sabrina, I got the description of you straight from your story. At least this means I didn't get anything wrong! :L)  
**


	3. Catching Up

**(A/N) *Holly*: Another chapter! I was bored, so decided to do the next one, Chapter 3 :D I know, there's really no certain plot, but I'll let you, my lovely readers, know when I finally decide where this story is going.**

_***Etheran*: There's a surprise...**_

_***Holly*: Etheran? First Sabrina now you?**_

_***Etheran*: Lovely to see you too, Holly.**_

_***Holly*: Lie.**_

_***Etheran*: ANYWAY! God, you're getting these Chapters up quick!**_

_***Holly*: (shrugs) I'm a fast writer.**_

_***Etheran*: Riiiiggghhhttt...**_

_***Holly*: And what's THAT supposed to mean?**_

_***Etheran*: Nothing, nothing! (coughs)**_

_***Holly*: What was that?**_

_***Etheran*: (cough) Lie (cough)**_

_***Holly*: Lie?**_

_***Etheran*: Yup.**_

_***Holly*: What lie?**_

_***Etheran*: ...**_

_***Holly*: Etheran? Don't you walk away from me! (sigh)**_

**Anyway, on with the A/N.**

***Magical Disclaimer*: You all remember it from Chapter 1, don't you? Excellent.**

***Adding to the Magical Disclaimer*: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, both are owned by their owners.**

**No offence to Twilight lovers, but I really don't like it.**

**Also, I'm starting to write a bunch of songfics. If you have any ideas, review, and they shall be dedicated to you!**

**BE WARNED! THERE ARE MORTAL COIL SPOILERS HERE! Read on if you want.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONYX SPRITA FOR GETTING THE PANIC! AT THE DISCO REFERENCE IN CHAPTER 1!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**And on with le story! (A/N)

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Catching Up

* * *

Dinner came and went, and they all enjoyed it. Ordering food was easier than cooking it, in Holly's opinion. She never was the best of cooks anyway.

When they were finished, they all settled down and began to talk about their past, and what they had done.

"So," Holly began, "who'll go first?"

"I will," Etheran piped up, and moved over beside Holly. "Can you come into Taylor's room?"

Holly was confused, "Uh, sure?" They got up and walked into the spare bedroom. Taylor had posters of Taylor Lautner on her wall. Holly hated Twilight, she preferred Harry Potter.

Etheran looked at Holly with a confused expression, "What will I say?" he whispered in her ear, "What will I talk about?"

"Um..." Holly looked around, "How about where we went? We left after you had that vision, remember?" Etheran could remember all too well. The vision that made them both faint, and scared them both so much.

"Who could forget?" he sighed, "Alright, I'll start with that."

"What, the vision? Or after we left?"

"The vision."

"No!" Holly snapped, "That is extremely dangerous! What if they haven't heard about anything like that yet?"

"Well we tell them now or never!"

"But, Etheran the risks-"

"I know the risks," Etheran snapped, glaring at the female mage, "but the people out there are our friends, and we should trust them! They deserve to know, anyway!"

"But not this way!"

"What other way is there? Wait until the vision actually happens? I don't want to wait for her to try kill me to tell her she'll try kill me, and if I do wait for that, I'll probably be dead before I can tell her she'll try to kill me, which she'd be trying to do while I was trying to tell her that!"

"OK, that's confusing."

"HOLLY!"

"ALRIGHT!" Holly was close to screaming at Etheran, "Alright fine! Tell them! But don't come crying to me if they leave because they don't believe you!" She stormed out of Taylor's room and into her own, slamming the blue door on the way. Etheran sighed and walked out, retaking his place in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" Sabrina asked in a concerned tone.

"Ask her," he gestured toward Holly's bedroom door, "she's the one who was nearly yelling at me." He sighed again, as Sabrina walked over to Holly's room. She knocked on the door and walked in, shutting the blue door behind her.

"Erm, what just happened?" Valkyrie asked.

"Holly didn't agree with me telling you things about our past, so she kicked up and stormed out."

"What was it she didn't want you telling us?" Skulduggery was curious as to what Holly was trying to hide.

"Erm... Nothing."

"It was obviously important, and you can trust us."

"Yeah," Valkyrie nodded, "you can."

"But she seemed so certain that I shouldn't tell you... Maybe I should talk to her about it again, find out why she really didn't want to tell you?"

Valkyrie and Skulduggery shared a look. "Alright," Valkyrie shrugged, "if you think so."

"I'll just tell you other things then, OK?" Skulduggery just nodded.

"After we... left, we started to travel. We went to London first, where we met up with Tanith-"

"She talked about you!" Valkyrie piped up, "Yeah, she said she met up with two "old friends" from an organisation."

"That was probably us," Etheran replied, sipping at his tea. It was still warm because of the Temp. pads. "we talked about what happened, and she said she'd go see what the story was with you guys."

"I remember that," Skulduggery said, "she was very curious as to what happened. We didn't know you guys had talked to her, we found out after when we asked how London was."

"Anyway, she led us around London, then we traveled all over England. We met up with Sabrina there, turns out she was a new recruit in the Avanti, and she was looking for us. We joined up and moved on to France, Germany, Italy, all around Europe. For some reason Holls was extremely attached to Italy, talking about ancestors or something. We continued on to Russia, the headed to China and the East. We toured China and Japan, and stayed for about a year."

Valkyrie was curious, "A year? Why not less?"

Etheran shrugged, "We needed to get away, and stay away for awhile. Besides, I have an uncle who moved there before we left here, we stayed with him." Valkyrie just motioned for him to continue. "After China we crossed the North Pacific and stopped in Canada. It was nice, cold though because we had arrived around winter. Plenty of snow for Accilia to mess around in."

"Accilia?"

"Holly's adept power. Remember? She shape-shifts into that silver wolf with the blue tail. Sabrina thought it'd be easier to talk about Holly being an adept by naming the wolf. We decided on Accilia."

"Oh, I remember." Valkyrie said, "I thought it was all silver though? No blue tail?"

"It used to be, when Holly used an incantation to keep her fringe blue, rather that dying it all the time, it affected Accilia too. I thought it'd get the fur on her head, but it got her tail instead."

"Oh. Em, continue."

"Right. So we were in Canada, and met up with some Teleporter. He was so annoying, Holly hated him. Probably because he wouldn't shut up about three things. His hair, him being the last Teleporter in existence, and some amazing girlfriend he had. He-"

"Wait," Valkyrie interrupted him, "was his hair blonde and spiked up? Looks like it had a ton of hair gel in it?"

"Yes, actually. Why, do you know him?"

"I do. Fletcher Renn, my ex-boyfriend."

"No way."

"Yeah, we saved him a year after you guys left. That was the year Skul-" she stopped, and a pained expression crossed her features, but she continued, her voice cracking, "that w-was the year th-that S-Skul was dragged in-into the Faceless Ones r-realm..."

Skulduggery had sudden interest in his hands.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah... We fought s-so hard to get him b-back," she smiled through her tears, "and we did. We got him back a-after a year or so." She sniffed.

"We heard he was taken, we didn't realise how big an impact it was on you guys," Etheran sighed, "maybe we shouldn't have left."

"No, it was obvious you needed to. You guys needed the break."

"Yeah... Getting on with the story, we were in Canada for half a year, then went to South America for another half year. We were getting homesick so we went to South Africa, traveled north, passed Spain, France and England again, then arrived in Ireland. Holly met up with Taylor, who we knew from school, and they bought this place. Then Holly got the training from China a week later, then that was that. Anther year passed and we decided to rejoin the Roarhaven Sanctuary. That was a week ago."

"So that's what happened to you lot." Valkyrie was surprised. Only now did she realise how long they were gone, and how much they had really missed.

"Yeah. We'll probably need your help getting sorted with the new rules and what-not."

"Don't worry, we can help you there, right Skul?"

"Right," Skulduggery replied, "even if you were gone for so long, you're still our friends, and we'll help wherever we can."

Etheran breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."

Valkyrie shrugged, "You'd do the same."

"That we would."

A bang was heard in Holly's room and Sabrina ran out, skidding to a stop in front of the trio, "Guys!" she was frantic, shaking with shock.

"What is it?" Etheran was worried at how distraught the blonde mage was.

"It's Holly! She unconscious!"

* * *

**Oooooh! The suspense of a cliff-hanger! I'm so evil! xD**

**Hope you liked it! Review, Subscribe, Favourite, LOVE, the usual!**

**- Holly! :D**


	4. A Not So Pleasant Surprise

**(A/N) *Holly*: Dia daoibh, my readers! Yes, a bit of Irish for you!**

**This is Chapter 4 of Reuniting, and we are continuing on from when Sabrina told you Holly collapsed, and-**

_***Sabrina*: YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD THEM WHAT HAPPENS AFTER, YET?**_

_***Holly*: (winces) Sabrina! Stop shouting in my ear!**_

_***Sabrina*: Sorry! But I can't believe you haven't told them!**_

_***Holly*: I was just getting to it actually! And then you burst in and- Wait. How did you get past security?**_

_***Sabrina*: You had a lazy security guard, he was sleeping!**_

_***Holly*: Damn lazy guards...**_

_***Etheran*: Afternoon, ladies.**_

_***Holly*: Etheran?**_

_***Sabrina*: Etheran?**_

_***Etheran*: Yeeeessss?**_

_***Holly and Sabrina*: HOW DID YOU GET IN!**_

_***Etheran*: (shrugs) Teleported.**_

_***Holly*: Damn, forgot about that...**_

_***Sabrina*: How could you forget?**_

_***Holly*: Slipped my mind.**_

_***Sabrina*: ...**_

_***Etheran*: Anyhoo, how could you not tell them what happens next?**_

_***Holly*: (sigh) First Sabrina now you, who next?**_

_***Skulduggery*: Hey Holly.**_

_***Holly*: I had to bloody ask, didn't I?**_

**Ahem.**

**WARNING! RATED M FOR GRUESOME SCENES. CONTINUE AT OWN RISK.**

**MORTAL COIL SPOILERS AHEAD.**

**Anyway, you've been warned, and if you're still here, great! :D**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy, this is where it gets interesting! (A/N)

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: A Not-So-Pleasant Surprise, Part 1

* * *

_

**Group POV

* * *

**

They all sprinted into Holly's room, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Holly?" Etheran called, his expression worried, "Holly? HOLLY? Don't play jokes Holly, this isn't funny!" He began searching, and was just about to open her wardrobe doors when Sabrina noticed a small note on Holly's black bedsheets.

"Look," she whispered, and walked over slowly and picked up the folded paper. She opened it and her brown eyes scanned the sheet.

It read: _"Dear Avanti,_

_We have the seventh member._

_Shouldn't have left her alone after she collapsed._

_A mistake on your behalf, we believe._

_She may need medical attention, too._

_-Diablerie."_

A flurry of emotions displayed themselves in her features. Anger, then worry, and the last was hopelessness.

She looked up into the eyes and eye sockets of the other four, desperation in her eyes.

"The Diablerie have her."

"No.." Etheran looked at Skulduggery, his eyes pleading, "We have to get her back. We have no choice."

"That's not possible," Valkyrie shook her head in denial, "we basically killed them before Skul was taken. There is no Diablerie.

"Right?" She looked at Skulduggery.

He, again, had an interest in his hands.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, "Is there something else, Skulduggery? Something we don't know?"

"Skul?" Valkyrie's voice was weak,

"Um, the Diablerie may have been teaching students to be the Next Generation of Diablerie, just in case anything happened to the original members..."

"They WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Believe me, Val, I wanted to! But Guild kept saying he wanted just the Sanctuary Official's to know! I was going to tell you after the fight, but I obviously couldn't!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHEN YOU CAME BACK!"

"Well after a year of non-stop torture you'd think I'd forget things like that!" he snapped, but sighed, calmed down, and continued, "I wanted to tell you, believe me, I did, there was just never any time. We were always too busy, that's why I wanted to tell you after..."

Valkyrie sniffed, "Well, I guess we better just leave it, and rescue Holly." She ripped the note out of Sabrina's hand and read it. ""The seventh member"? What do they mean by that?"

"Well," Etheran began, "there's loads of members in the Avanti. Holly was the seventh, I was the sixth. Sabrina is the ninth, and Taylor is the twelfth. Taylor uses the symbols, like China. She owns a library too, and when we need information we go to her. It's safer than China anyway."

"True," Taylor agreed, "I probably have more books than her anyway,"

"I see..." Valkyrie re-read the note, ""Shouldn't have left her alone after she collapsed," so was it them that made her collapse?"

"I don't know," Sabrina replied, "she just fell, and I checked her pulse. It was barely there, so I ran out to get you guys." She shrugged, "What will we do?"

"Find where they are," Etheran suggested, "but where would that be?"

"Not where the original Diablerie were stationed," Skulduggery mused, "no, they'd change location. Keep people like us off their path."

"Somewhere... unexpected." Sabrina was in deep thought.

"Where we wouldn't think of going?"

"Yeah..."

"But where would that be?"

Etheran thought about Valkyries question...

_Somewhere we wouldn't think of going..._

_"She may need medical attention, too..."_

**How about Kenspeckles? The place is abandoned anyway, start there.**

The voice in his head sounded an awful lot like Holly's... But something in his gut told him to trust it, so he repeated the message, "How about Kenspeckles? The place is abandoned anyway, why not start there?"

Skulduggery looked at Etheran. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Just came to me." Even if he didn't have eyes, Skulduggery's glare could kill.

"Yes. Let's start there."

And so they left.

* * *

_An hour later._

**WARNING. THIS IS WHERE THE GRUESOME SCENES ARE.**

**MORTAL COIL SPOILERS AHEAD.

* * *

**

The Hibernian Cinema was old, covered with cobwebs and cracks. Paint peeling off the walls, posters for old movies still hanging, layered with dust. It used to be busy, a place full of gathering crowds, but that was long ago.

The screen hadn't been used in quite some time, and shifted with a bang that made Taylor jump. It showed a door, gray and creaking, that the group hopped onto the dust-covered stage, and walked through slowly.

The walls were gray, not their usual medical white. An old nurses trolley, equipped with needles, filled with odd green and purple liquids, and rusting scalpels, sat lonely in the hallway. The bright fluorescent lights flickered on and off, with a buzzes and cracks. It certainly added to the theme of abandoned.

**Yes...** It was that voice again, **This is the right way, keep going. No, NO! Go back and turn LEFT.** The voice was very demanding, but they doubled back after Etheran saying he "thought he heard something back here,".

There was blood on the walls, still dripping onto the tiled floor. A body was below, sprawled stiff. It was a young woman, maybe early teens. She had long brunette hair with red at the ends. She was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and green Vans. She was covered in plenty of blood. Etheran turned away from her, covering his nose from the smell of the still-rotting corpse. She looked like she was thrown at the wall, and hit it with such an impact that she died instantly.

One of the victims of a Remnant, no doubt.

There were more, but they had stopped bleeding. The first still was, and it was horrible. They hurried on, not wanting to see anymore half-rotten corpses of the Remnant's hosts.

They reached a room that look OK. The walls were a light gray, which means someone had been taking care of it. There was a tattered mattress on the ground in the corner, with a note placed in the middle. Etheran ran over and opened it, his blue eyes skimming the page.

Skulduggery moved towards the mattress and knelt down beside it, while Etheran was reading the note.

It said, _"Avanti,_

_If you have received this note, then that means you have picked up on the clue._

_However, your seventh member has been removed from the premises._

_Chuala muid sí liom bheith ag léamh._

_- Diablerie."_

""We heard she likes reading"? What does that mean?"

Valkyrie was downright confused, Where'd you get "We heard she likes reading" from?"

"It's what chuala muid sí liom bheith ag léamh means."

"Look," Skulduggery was holding something up.

A blue hair. The same color blue as Holly's side fringe.

Sabrina sighed, "At least we know we really are on the right track..."

"Think guys!" Etheran snapped, ""We heard she likes reading,"..."

**China's, idiot!**

"China's!" He exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him. The voice had been right twice before, why not now? "Yeah, READING. Holly often went to China's for information Taylor didn't have, or just for leisure. Any free time we had, she could be found there, just reading." Taylor looked annoyed. "Don't worry," Etheran said, "she never had any information either."

"So, China's next?" Sabrina sighed, "This aught to be fun! "_Hi, we're looking for the Holly Swift's unconscious body, seen it anywhere in your library?" _Brilliant..."

"Relax, 'Brina. We'll find her."

Sabrina sighed again, "I really hope we do..."

* * *

**OK! I know it seems rushed but here's Part 1, Part 2 is in Holly's POV from when she collapses onwards.**

**Please review! Let me know what you think so far, and I hope you like the story!**

**- Holly**


	5. A Not So Pleasant Surprise Part 2

**(A/N) *Holly*: Hello, my lovely readers!**

_***Etheran*: Hey Hol-**_

_***Holly*: NO!**_

_***Etheran*: No?**_

_***Holly*: That's right, no!**_

_***Etheran*: Why no?**_

_***Holly*: Because, Ciarán, you beamed me out of your authors note!**_

_***Etheran*: Well then, Tírna, it seems I'm not wanted here!**_

_***Holly*: Too right.**_

_***Etheran*: I shall take my dramatic leave!**_

_***Holly*: Bye then, human!**_

_***Etheran*: So long, werewolf! (walks out)**_

***Holly*: Dang, he said werewolf... Oh well! Anyway-**

_***Sabrina*: (walks in) Hey Holls.**_

_***Holly*: Hey Brina.**_

_***Sabrina*: Was that Etheran I saw Teleport out?**_

_***Holly*: Twas. Why?**_

_***Sabrina*: He said something about werewolves.**_

_***Holly*: R-really? (laughs nervously) How odd.**_

_***Sabrina*: Holly is there-**_

_***Holly*: Oh my Merlin, look at the time! We really need to be getting on with the story, OK, thanks, bye!**_

_***Sabrina*: HOLLY-**_

_***Holly*: (clicks fingers and makes Sabrina Teleport away) Naw, that was mean! (clicks fingers and Sabrina appears with a *pop*)**_

_***Sabrina*: Where'd I go just now?**_

_***Holly*: Never mind that, you get to help me with the authors note!**_

_***Sabrina*: Seriously? YES!**_

***Holly*: Now, no more interruptions!**

***Sabrina*: And on with the authors note! This is A Not So Pleasant Surprise, Part 2! This is in Holly's POV, so it should be interesting!**

***Holly*: Should be indeed... Hope you enjoy, please review!**

***Sabrina*: Also, Holly has a new story up! Skulduggery Pleasant based, I presume?**

***Holly*: 'Tis. It's called "School Leads To..."**

***Sabrina*: Nice! Should be odd... Anyway, on with the story!**

***Holly*: PS: I changed it to just after Holly stormed out of Taylor's room. It fit better.**

***Sabrina*: Stop interrupting the story!**

***Holly*: Sorry 'Brina...**

***Sabrina*: Thank you! Now, onto the story! At long last!**

**MORTAL COIL SPOILERS AHEAD

* * *

**

_A Not So Pleasant Surprise, Part 2_

_Holly POV

* * *

_

I stormed out of Taylor's room and into my own, leaving an angry Etheran behind. How dare he? He risking exposing such a big secret! What if they hadn't heard anything like that yet, and get angry for accusing Valkyrie of trying to kill Etheran, when CLEARLY that hasn't happened yet, and when it does if we tell them now I'll be all "I told you so!" and she'd be all "Imma kill you too!" and I'll be all "NOOOOO!" and Etheran will be all "I'm dead!" but he can't talk if he's dead unless he comes BACK from the dead like Skulduggery and I don't think I could handle two of Skulduggery's egos, I mean, Etheran is bad already without the whole "I'M INVINCIBLE!" thing he'll start going on about, and then I'll have to kill him again because he'd be so annoying and...

OK, I'm just getting off track now.

I glanced around my dark blue room and sighed in annoyance. I fell backwards onto my bed and rubbed my gray eyes with my palms. I heard a small knock on the door and lifted my head to a worried looking Brina. She walked in, blonde ponytail bouncing with every step and plopped down on my bed. Her aura was a dark, midnight blue, which indicated that she was worried.

Yes, I can see auras... Odd I know, but it's just another one of my many powers.

Her aura flicked as she began with a, "Wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Such as...?"

"Stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Because that's not vague."

"Not for most."

"And that means...?"

She sighed, "Why don't you just tell me what happened back there?"

"There's nothing to tell." I stood up and walked over to lean against my wooden dresser.

A snort, "I highly doubt that. I know you," she placed a hand on my arm and looked at me, "and I know you don't just kick off like that at Etheran. Or me, or Taylor, or any of the Avanti. Without there being a logical reason, of course."

I nodded, "Of course."

"So..." she shrugged her shoulders, "tell me."

"I just don't want him saying... certain things, about our past, you know?"

She nodded in response, "I know. Keep going."

I held my hands together in front of me, "I just don't think he should tell her about the vision, or the things we did on our trip. Some things should be kept secret, even from those closest to you." Hell, she didn't even know about my ability to see auras.

"I see... So what happens now?"

"Not sure, but I-" I paused. Was my tongue supposed to feel this heavy? Like I had taken sleeping pills?

"But you...?"

"But- But I better just-" my eyelids fluttered, and I could feel myself fall forward as darkness clouded my vision.

* * *

**SO THERE'S PART 2!**

**Hah, just kidding, read on!**

_LATER

* * *

_

I shifted in my uncomfortable seat, slowly regaining consciousness. I opened one eye and realised I was alone in the dark, damp cellar. I opened my eyes fully, and took in my surroundings.

I was tied to a very uncomfortable chair with rope. Amateurs, I rolled my eyes, they didn't even know to use bound shackles. A little fire and the rope'd easily burn. The room was dark, with only a small lamp hanging from the ceiling, and a large mirror to the left of my seat. There was no windows, and one door with an eye slot and a doggie door at the bottom. I grinned. Mistake two. They didn't know I could turn into a wolf. Escape was becoming easier and easier.

I decided set out a plan, that went as follows;

- Burn rope (with as little noise as possible)

- Turn into Accilia

- Confuse guard that would no doubt be stationed outside my cell

- Get outside

- Get as far away as possible

- Figure out where I was

- Contact the others

I looked down and noticed a small bulge in my pocket. Idiots let me keep my phone.

- And lastly, find a way to get home

It wasn't as detailed as I'd want, but under the circumstances, it sufficed. I started with step one burn the-

I heard a noise. Not from outside, but from inside my head?

What was it?

I focused, and instantly there was a thought there. But... Why was it Etheran's voice? "She may need medical attention, too..."

OH! It was the Telepathy! But... Why was he thinking that? I threw an idea out in my head.

"How about Kenspeckles? The place is abandoned anyway, start there."

I hoped I was right, and returned to getting free. Step one was to burn the rope. I clicked my fingers softly, soft enough to not be heard, but hard enough to catch fire. It worked and I held the small fireball up to my bound wrists. It was a slow process, and I was nearly growling with impatience, but kept my tongue for fear of being discovered trying to break free. The rope snapped, and my hands were free. I twisted my wrists, loosening the muscles, and bent down to free my legs. It, again, was a slow process. But I grinned when I heard a satisfying snap of broken ropes. I was now free of my bonds, but not of the room. That was step 2.

The way to shape-shift is an awkward process, and if preformed incorrectly, could lead to disastrous results. A half shape-shifted body, a mutated face, skin the color of the fur/feathers/scales of the thing you were turning into yet your body remained the same... You had to be so careful! So I was. I focused fully on what Accilia looked like. Her long silver fur, her dark blue tail with the little curl at the end, her large gray eyes full of curiosity, her huge padded paws, her wet black nose, and her long sharp teeth.I focused on the image with all my senses, and added a flow of magic. The image in my head began to move. Accilia was walking slowly, then she was at a normal pace, she began to jog, to run, the went into a full sprint. A bright light surrounded the image, and I fell forwards for the second time. When I opened my eyes, I saw two massive fur-covered paws. I looked in the mirror to the left. The transformation worked! I was Accilia, and step 2 was complete.

I padded slowly towards the doggie door, and gently nudged it with my nose. There was no noise from the other side. I nudged it again, a little harder this time, but there was still no response. Taking a chance, I moved the flap fully, and stuck my head out. I turned to the left, but there was just an empty corridor. On the right, was a guard, asleep on a fold-up beach chair. I snorted, how many mistakes did these people make?

I steadied myself, sprinted through the door, and down the corridor. It was going perfectly, I was almost out, and then-

CRASH

I ran straight into my kidnapper. He looked like a Doctor, and looked oddly familiar... His hands were behind his back. I grunted, tried to run around him, but he was too quick. He brought his hands forward, and hit me across the head with a large crowbar.

For the second time, darkness clouded my vision, and the list thing I saw was the sinister smile on the Doctor's face.

* * *

***Sabrina*: WELL! Wait to leave it on a cliffie, Holls!**

***Holly*: Hey, it had to end somehow!**

***Sabrina*: True... So there's Part 2, changed to suit Holly's new plot idea. Yes! She actually has a plot now! xD**

***Holly*: You sound surprised, m'dear. Anyway, review! Let me know what you think of Reuniting so far!**

***Holly and Sabrina*: And remember to check out the new story "School Leads To..."! Bye!**

_***Sabrina*: And that's me. See you next Chapter, Holls!**_

_***Holly*: Bye Brina!**_

_***Sabrina*: (walks out)**_

***Holly*: Ah, that was fun. So remember, read, review, LOVE, and let me know what you think! There's gonna be a major twist in the next two Chapters, this is gonna be good :D**

**- Holly**


End file.
